The Replacement
by Annabeth Everdeen
Summary: In a moment of anger, Indie lashes out at Intern 2, and Intern 2 decides he's had enough. After Intern 2's departure, Indie has to find a replacement for Intern 2 to pick up the slack. Multiple OCs will be introduced, and suggestions are welcome. Will Intern 2 come back, or has he truly left MyMusic forever?
1. Enough is Enough

**15 years ago**

"Jack is a nerd, J..Jack is a nerd, J..J..J..J..Jack is a nerd," taunted the kids on the playground at recess. While they were on the swings or the monkey bars, Jack was solving problems in his math book to practice for the standardized tests. He had always been different, and his mom said that was what made him special, which is what all parents are obligated to say. He was the kid who actually enjoyed his classes and respected his teachers, which was a foreign concept to most of the kids in his class. These actions made him a target.

He didn't feel so special when the kids forced him to do their homework for them in exchange for not being tormented as much. Being special and different wasn't much comfort when he was constantly picked on. Jack tried to not let the hate get to him, but it was hard for him to stay positive. The more they put him down, the less likely Jack was to defend himself. Kids can be cruel. After a certain point, it was so bad that Jack even changed his name to Melvin to escape it all after the years of torture.

"Hey you give me your lunch money if you wanna get by, nub" or "Nice glasses dorkwad" were some of the unkind things and commands he heard on a daily basis. He gave in to the pressure eventually. Jack would let them walk all over him just so he could get a little peace. He wanted to stop, but it was the only thing that he knew how to do.

**Present Day**

Intern 2 was just minding his own business, like any other day at MyMusic while he was graphing statistics from the company. He just wanted to be left alone in his peaceful, interesting world of statistics, but he knew Indie would somehow foil this plan. Indie would just ruin his day for no particular reason, and it wore him down more and more each day. Maybe he'd get lucky today and would be able to just get some work done uninterrupted. One could only hope.

"INTERN 2, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! Now go check on the rat protector and get me MY DAMN KOMBUCHA YOU USELESS IDIOT!" demanded Indie in an even angrier scream than usual.

Intern 2 usually catered to Indie's every whim to keep his job, but this was the last straw. Indie was just like the kids in school. The growing and festering resentment from the way he was treated over the years bubbled to the surface, and Intern 2 snapped.

"I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE YOUR OWN PERSONAL LAPDOG WHO DOES WHATEVER YOU SAY! I'M A FREAKING HUMAN BEING GODDAMMIT, NOT A PIECE OF FURNITURE FOR YOU TO USE. YOUR JUST A HUGE BULLY THAT PROPS HIMSELF ON A PEDESTAL AND THINKS HE IS TOO GOOD FOR ANYONE. I REFUSE TO DO ANY OF YOUR ABSURD TASKS THAT CAUSE ME EMOTIONAL AND PHYSICAL PAIN EVERY SINGLE DAY ANYMORE!" screamed Intern 2.

Everyone in MyMusic was shocked that Intern 2 had that in him because he usually just gave occasional disapproving head nods. Intern 2 always seemed so calm and collected, even the multiple times Hip Hop shot him or when Rayna was pursuing him. An explosion of anger was completely out of character for Intern 2.

When Indie finally recovered from the shock of Intern 2's outburst he retorted loudly, "If you hate it here so much, just walk out the damn door you boring doofus who can't even commit to even one musical genre! No one wants you here."

As soon as Indie said that, Intern 2 stormed towards the door without another word in a very un-Intern 2ish manner with memories of the school playground fresh in his mind, and he slammed the door behind him as he left.

"OH, no he didn't," said Idol in a very reality TV show type of way.

"Indie, there's no need to panic at the disco. You didn't really mean that," squealed Scene.

"SAY WHAT! SAY WHAAT! He may have attracted the attention of the sweet child of mine, but he's the only one who actually does work Indie," said Metal.

"That's totally unP.L.U.R. Indie," exclaimed Techno as Dubstep nodded.

"He may have been a total noob, but who will I have to talk..I mean to shoot," said Hip Hop nervously.

"SILENCE! I will not put up with this so-called sympathy over me finally getting rid of Intern 2. It's not like any of you were nice to him when he was here," declared Indie. The staffers exchanged guilty looks because they all secretly knew that it was true. The deadly glare on Indie's face caused everyone to shut up and get back to work. After the unrest settled, Indie realized that with the absence of Intern 2, he would need another intern to cover the slack left behind.

He needed to find someone with a definite music point of view, unlike Intern 2 who was so wishy-washy with his music and couldn't decide. He needed someone who had music taste would bring a new group of music lovers to the MyMusic. He needed to tap into a new demographic. He needed someone who excited the people, not some boring loser. He needed the opposite of Intern 2.

Immediately, Indie decided to send out a help wanted ad by obscure radio channels that he listened to and carrier owls since pigeons were too mainstream. Hopefully, the people who found this as would have good taste in music and none of the Idol-like posers would accidentally stumble upon it. He would have the interviews tomorrow with Scarfman assisting him since he had some good opinions. As he was planning out what he would ask the possible employees, he began to feel a smidge of regret for just firing Intern 2 the moment he got a backbone, but he brushed away the thought as soon as it came. Nothing would get in his way of getting the perfect replacement.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to apologize for not updating sooner on Music Brings People Together, my other MyMusic fic. I've had a lot of family stuff lately, and I'm still trying to figure out how I want to organize all the plot ideas I have. My goal is to at least post two more chapters of it this week. I really wanted to write this story to introduce a lot of new OCs I've been thinking about that I won't add to my other fic, and suggestions are welcome for new MyMusic possible employees. Also, you guys should probably check out the new MyMusic community created by PastelPanduh that organizes all the MyMusic fics on the site since they don't have a MyMusic category on fanfiction. **


	2. Sing a Song

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback so far. It means a lot to me.**

**RulersAreRoyal: As fun as it would be if you kicked Indie in the face, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't give Intern 2 his job back after that. Intern 2 still has a lot to think about before or if he comes back to MyMusic.**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: I know that no one can replace Intern 2 since he's an awesome bich, but I don't if Indie knows that. Also, I just subscribed to your channel on YouTube, igotlovebuglike123, which is pretty cool.**

**XxUnwrittenxX: By him, I assume you mean Indie, and Intern 2 is sort of over him and is still pretty angry. His anger has some ties with Indie, but eventually goes back to his childhood.**

**PastelPanduh: I want Intern 2 there too, but you would have to talk to Indie about that. I've noticed in the show that no one really defends Intern 2, and they all let him be bullied, even Scene. I would probably cry too if Intern 2 was fired off the real show.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the music from Man of La Mancha, The Sound of Music, Beauty and the Beast, Wicked, Hairspray, or Mamma Mia. While we're at it, I also don't own MyMusic. That honor goes to the wonderfully wonderful Fine Bros. All singing from these songs will be italicized, even if the lyrics are a little different to fit the situation.**

* * *

The next day, Indie braced himself for the first interview for the new intern. He knew it would be tough to find someone that fit his high standards, but anyone was better than boring old Intern 2.

"When is the new staffer coming, Indie? I want to know so I can post his or her info on our company Facebook, Twitter, Google Plus, and Tumblr," said Idol.

"Can you just shut up about the social media for one second Idol? We don't even know if we are going to hire this fellow," said Indie with annoyance.

"You don't need to go off on me like you did with Intern 2!" retorted Idol.

All of sudden, a tall man adorned in conquistador attire with the long tights, hat, and the curly black hair bolted into the office.

"Who are you?" exclaimed Scene who was watching in the background.

"What are you wearing?" said Idol.

"Hey, I know you! You're from that play…I mean..I've ever seen this fool in my life," said Hip Hop quickly after he received confused looks from across the office. The man proceeded to sing in a nice baritone.

(To the tune of _Man of La Mancha_)

_I'm Musical-_

_The Man of the Theater_

_My quest is to work at MyMusic_

_I read your ad in the local newspaper_

Musical then engages in a short sword fight with another similarly dressed actor that seems to appear from nowhere. After that, he swiftly dances until he reaches a folding screen which he goes behind. When he comes out the other end, he seems to have magically changed into a uniform for an Austrian delivery boy in the WWII era that resembles Rolfe from The Sound of Music. He skips and waltzes over to a gazebo that has appeared out of thin air and bursts into another melody.

(To the tune of _Sixteen Going on Seventeen_)

_You are a hipster_

_Hiring an intern_

_Unprepared are you_

_Other people may tell you you're sweet_

_But I have the stuff you need_

_I am older and wiser_

_I can help yoooou succeed_

Indie interrupted the performance by saying, "All I hear is a little singing and not a lot of action. What do you bring to MyMusic?"

Before answering Indie, he went off into another costume change, and the gazebo scene dissolved. Musical reappeared in hairy Beast costume wrapped up in a dark navy dancing outfit similar to the one in Beauty and the Beast as he began to belt out the show tune. He grabbed Idol and started to waltz with her as he sung.

(To the tune of _Beauty and the Beast_)

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Music and the Beat_

_Performing on Broadway_

_I knew I couldn't stay_

_So I went back to LA_

_Found MyMusic today_

_Music and the Beat_

At this moment, Idol started to join in, but Musical put a hand to her lips and silenced her with a rose. He spun her out of his arms and transitioned into another song and changed into another elaborate costume. He turned into a munchkin from Oz with his pointed hat and new clothes. Also, Idol was zapped into a big pink poofy, Glinda-like dress while Musical sang.

(To the tune of _Popular_)

_Popular_

_Make MyMusic Popularrrrr_

_Gonna bring more people to sing_

_People who like everything_

_Pop music's the thing_

_To make the dough come in _

_There's nothing that will stop you_

_From becoming popular..lar..lar..lar..lar..lar_

_We're gonna make it pop-u-lar_

"Wait..What?!" screeched Indie, "Metal, say it for me."

"SAY WHAT?!SAY WHAT…SAY WHAT!" screamed Metal.

"Finally, someone who has good taste," said Idol who was now out of the Glinda costume.

After Indie calmed down a bit, he said, "That's not really what I believe in Musical, what else have you got?"

Musical changes costumes again, and this time, he's in drag as an obese woman with a flip hairstyle with a lot of hairspray.

(To the tune of _Welcome to the Sixties_)

_Indie, welcome to the real world_

_Whoa oh whoa oh oh _(not the reality show Idol)

_Welcome to the cash world_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Outraged by this comment, Indie cuts off Musical and says, "I can't believe that you're such a sellout! I will not tolerate mainstream money buckets!"

"As much as I like your music, it's not about the money..money..money..we just wanna make the world dance..forget about the price tag," Idol sang before everyone told her to shut up.

Musical was clearly offended by Indie and left angrily in one last song. He was now in a bright sparkly, disco era outfit that went with his gelled up blonde hair and blue eyes that gave him an almost Neil Patrick Harris-like look.

(To the tune of _Waterloo_)

_Goodbye to you_

_I never really needed you _

_Waterloo_

_Is where they should send you and you (pointing to Idol and Indie)_

_Oh oh ohh_

_I would work anywhere if I wanted to_

With that last lyric, Musical stormed out of the MyMusic office, taking all of his costumes and props with him.

"Good riddance. I really hope the rest of the applicants are such total wackjobs," said Indie, "and Idol, why did you fall for him so easily. I didn't think you were that daft."

"Well, excuse me, but when did my "love life" become of any concern to you Indie?" asked Idol angrily as she stomped off insulted.

Indie knew Idol would eventually come around since she always did. Well he had to deal with other problems now. Until he hired a new intern, which might take a while at this rate, who would do the work that Intern 2 did. As much as he hated to admit it, Intern 2 did a decent amount of the tough paperwork that no one else wanted to do. For a second, Indie thought it might be easier just to rehire Intern 2, but he dismissed that thought as quickly as it came.

"Scene, can you come over here?" said Indie.

"Yes Indie. I'm always with you," said Scene happily.

"I need you to do all of Intern 2's work until I find a suitable replacement," he said as he dumped a pile of heavy paperwork in Scene's arms.

"Okay Indie. Whatever makes you happy," replied Scene. As Scene was walking back to her desk, she bumped into Hip Hop who was humming the show tunes that Musical had just sung in tune perfectly.

"Hey Hip Hop, how do you know those songs so well?" Scene questioned.

Hip Hop quickly helped Scene pick up all of her fallen work, and said, "It's nothing," as he quickly ran away and out the door of MyMusic. He needed to vent to someone soon, and Intern 2 was no longer at work anymore. He had no one to express his feelings to since he didn't trust anyone else. Hip Hop decided there was no other choice than to pay his good old friend Intern 2 a visit to convince him to come back.

* * *

**Hey guys let me know if I nailed it or failed with the whole musical thing. I probably failed it. I'm more of a piano player than a lyric writer. Some of the OCs that are coming up include Rap, R&B, Opera, Jazzy, Classic, and etc. Also, I was thinking since ILoveCupcakes101 had success with tweeting the Fine Bros that maybe one of you guys could tweet Jack, Grace, Jarrett, Lainey, Adam, Chris, Taina, Mychal, or even Lia about our community. I would do it myself, but I don't have a twitter, and I'm not very active on other forms of social media (Idol would be so disappointed). Please read and review and thanks for your support.**


	3. You've Got a Friend

**A/N: It's almost Tuesday here on fanfiction, and you know what that means. Look at her go, commenting on comments, commenting, commenting, commenting! *Grace faces but ends up missing chin so it's just awkwardly punching in the air now* **

**RulersAreRoyal: I really like that song from Wicked, and it fits perfectly with what Indie doesn't like about the popular stuff that Idol loves. I wish I could learn that song on piano and just somehow link it to automatically play in the fic since that would be cool. Instead of kicking Indie in the face, I would suggest elbowing him in the stomach, putting him a headlock, knocking him over, and then running away. I grew up with mostly boy cousins, and that was a useful technique.**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: You probably don't want to subscribe to my channel on YouTube since it's pretty goddamn awful. I made two crappy videos that I already took down out of embarrassment, and I'm too socially awkward to vlog. Also, I would have added a song from Les Miserables, but I'm not too familiar with the music from that. My good friend ashleyinwriterland knows more about that. I'm glad you liked the musical, and I don't know if Intern 2 will get shot again.**

**XxUnwrittenxX: I know right! It would be totally epic if Jack read them. I don't know how you could talk to him on Google, but you could try on the live chat on Wednesday. I think you can leave anonymous comments on Tumblr without an account, so I might try talking to Grace via Tumblr.**

**kyleeak: I like that you got that reference since that channel name kind of fits Jack perfectly. I honestly don't know if pigeons are too mainstream, but it sounded like a very Indie thing to say. I'm happy you like this so far.**

* * *

Hip Hop really needed to convince Intern 2 to return to MyMusic, but he discovered in the time he opened up to him, Hip Hop had absolutely no idea where to find Intern 2. During his therapy like conversations with Intern 2, he did most of the talking while Intern 2 just sat there and listened. Since he was a bit of a techy nerd too, Hip decided to find where Intern 2 lived by using a series of networks set up by his Dungeon and Dragons friends online. It took him an hour or two, but eventually, he was able to break through multiple firewalls and databases to find Intern 2's location. He would stop by Intern 2's house quickly before he had to go to work.

He plugged in Intern 2's address into the GPS in his car and took off to Intern 2's house while he blasted NPR on the radio. He made sure he could quickly change back to the Hip Hop station if anyone saw him. After driving for a little bit, he finally reached Intern 2's house, which was a lot different than he expected. Based on his personality, Hip Hop expected Intern 2's home to be very ordinary house in the suburbs with the perfectly mowed grass and the white picket fence, but Hip Hop was in for a surprise.

The house seemed to be painted in a multitude of bright, swirling yellows, oranges, greens, reds, pinks, and blues that gave it an almost hippie like vibe. The fence was adorned with painted sheet music that wrapped around the house. For a second, Hip Hop thought he was at the wrong address, but Intern 2 came out of the house when he spotted him.

"Hip Hop, what are you doing here?" said Intern 2.

"I need to talk to you, Intern 2. Also, what is all of this?" said Hip Hop gesturing at his house.

"I've been so rude. Would you like to join me inside for a nice cup of boiled water and saltines while we talk? There's no need for all this Intern 2 stuff since we're gone from work. Call me Melvin. What's your real name Hip Hop?" said Melvin/Intern 2

"My name is Curtis," said Curtis/Hip Hop, who was a little disconcerted by Intern 2, well Melvin being so relaxed. He followed Melvin into his home where he encountered many sets of hanging paper clips in the same style that beads used to be when hung instead of doors, collections of guitar picks that looked like that came from various bands from 38 Special to Foreigner to Pat Benatar, and a Korg weighted keyboard filled with sheet music from ABBA to Billy Joel. Curtis thought he knew Melvin a little after their friendship, but when he saw all of this, he realized he had barely known him at all. It was really weird to see Melvin like this. His hair was more loose and shaggy, his clothes were less formal and stuffy, and he seemed to be at peace with the world.

"So Curtis, what did you want to converse about?" said Melvin.

"Before we get into that, what is up with all of this, son?" said Curtis.

"That is of no importance to you, so let's just talk about you. Also, feel free to drop the whole gangsta' act here. The cameras aren't here, and no one will know that you're a nerd," replied Melvin. After hearing this, Curtis relaxed a little since it was so long since he could truly open up and be himself.

"Why did you have to leave? I need you there or else I'll explode. I'm not the only one. Indie has been more and more irritable since you left. No one else he's interviewed got the job," said Curtis.

"Why should I come back for Indie? He's treats me like his little servant, and I've had enough off that!" exclaimed Melvin, "You don't really need me either. You could always talk to Scene. She may be a little annoying, but she could cheer me up when Indie was ragging on me. Though, you might not want to tell her everything because I'm not sure how good she is with secrets."

"I don't know if that could work. We've been through so much together, and you even had my back with the whole Daughtry thing. I really am so sorry for shooting you…twice. It won't ever happen again. I'll even put blanks in my gun, so it only looks like I'm shooting you," pleaded Curtis.

"It's not just that. I've been walked all over by so many people my whole life, and I just can't take it anymore. First, schoolyard bullies and now Indie…..I'm a grown man, and I shouldn't have to put up with this," said Melvin defiantly, "Besides, I have a nice life now, and I can always look for another job with less pain. I have some money stored in the bank for now, so I should be good."

"What about your friends at MyMusic? I mean everyone there wasn't like Indie. You must have had some fun at the job," said Curtis to further his argument.

"Friends?! Basically everyone in the office mocked me too, well except for Scene since people mistreated her too. I know you were just joining in so no one would be suspicious, but it still hurts," said Melvin.

"I didn't mean to disrespect a fellow nerd, but I had to so I could keep my job. Everyone was upset when you left. You just have to come back. You belong there!" said Curtis with desperation.

"Curtis, it took me a lot of courage after years of being put down to leave. Why would I come back? There's nothing you can say or do to get me back in MyMusic," declared Melvin, "You're still welcome to come over here to talk if you need an outlet. Just try talking to Scene at work. It might help."

"I guess I'll try," said Curtis in a dejected voice, "My secret is still safe with you right?"

"Don't worry. I wouldn't tell a soul. We'll see each other around okay," said Melvin as he led Curtis to the door.

"Yeah, sure," said Curtis miserably as he left Melvin's house. Hip Hop was disappointed that Intern 2 hadn't changed his mind, but at least they were on good terms. After he got back in his car, Hip Hop decided to go to work quickly so he wouldn't be late.

When Hip Hop arrived at MyMusic, he saw Indie talking with a tall man with his shirt off and with major bling that had two bikini clad women at his side.

"Hip Hop, have you met our new intern yet. I just hired him. His name is Rap," said Indie. The moment Hip Hop locked eyes with Rap he knew this was going to be a problem. Rap could blow his Hip Hop image right out of the water.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the Hintern 2 friendship in this chapter. If Intern 2 seemed a little OCC, it was because he's no longer at work, and I assume he would be a little more laidback at home. Just imagine Intern 2 in this chapter looking a little more like Jack usually does, but with more Intern 2ish qualities like collecting paper clips and drinking plain boiled water. Also, I feel that Intern 2 even when he is relaxed would talk in a somewhat proper manner because your grammar sucks so much, and your English is so bad, and it's making me so sad. Hip Hop is a little more OCC because he's just being himself without the façade of Hip Hop. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, and a new chapter should be up by next Monday or sooner if I have time. Let me know if you have any suggestions for new genres that could be OCs in future chapters. **


	4. Rapper's Delight

**A/N: It's MYYYY BIRTHDAYY! *gets up, showers, rips open present, eats cake* I'm 67.**

**Well that's what my YouTube account says. I'm paranoid about giving out personal info on the internet so I make up crap. If you get that reference, that's awesome. Anyway for my birthday (the 27th if I post this in time), I'm going to give you guys three new things. This chapter, a new chapter in Music Brings People Together, and an Indol oneshot should come out today. **

**XxUnwrittenxX: Hip Hop and Intern 2 would probably be friends. We'll see who Rap is soon. It would be awesome if we got Grace to review it on Wedensday. As I've said before, I don't use social media too much. I haven't posted a Facebook status since January.**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: I'll give you a hint about my channel. I was one of the people who watched your live show on Monday. Pop is sort of like Idol, and Dubsteps Girl has Alternative covered. I might use your other idea though. **

**RulersAreRoyal: I realized that after I posted the chapter. I think I'm just going to keep the character's real names as their actors' names just to make it easier on me. You seem to be really into attacking some of the characters. I won't stop you.**

**hopelessromantic4ever: I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. Jacksfilms nerds are awesome, and I plan to add more Jacksfilms, DailyGrace, and Fine Bros references.**

**1DCimFamBiches: I can't resist making references to the piano playing, boy band loving son of a bich, the one man army with the batman shaved on his chest. I also really like YGS 30 too. Devilbuscus will show up soon. Congrats on your first review on fanfiction.**

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Hip Hop," said Rap with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Right back atcha," said Hip Hop trying not to convey his fear in his voice.

The second Hip Hop laid his eyes on Rap, he recognized him immediately. He was that guy from the monthly book club Hip Hop held. Rap knew how much of a nerd Hip Hop was because the type of books they read ranged from The Jedi Apprentice to various manga. They got into deep discussions about different fandoms each meeting, and they even played real life wizard chess at the end of each club meeting. If Rap spilled the beans, Hip Hop would be screwed. Hip Hop had to act fast. Intern 2 wouldn't even be able to get him out of this if he was still here. Unfortunately, Hip Hop would have to resort to the dirtiest of all tactics to get Rap to disappear. While this was going through Hip Hop's head, Rap was performing a rap for the staffers who seemed to enjoy it.

When Rap finished, Indie asked Hip Hop, "So, what do you think? He'll be a better intern than Intern 2." Hip Hop silently disagreed in his head but made sure he didn't utter that aloud.

"He's a poser!" accused Hip Hop out of desperation and panic.

Indie's face started to cringe, but said, "How can you say that Hip Hop? Do you have any proof?"

"Well for a while, I was trying to charm this damn fine lady. I mean she was smoking if you know what I mean. I was trying to do everything to prove I could get her. This girl really liked comic books for some weird reason. Usually this nerdiness would turn me off, but need I remind you she was smokin! Anyway, I was forced to go to that wretched comic book store on multiple occasions to get her things to please her. Guess who the cashier and best customer was? That guy," said Hip Hop as he pointed at Rap.

"Is this true?" said Indie with anger growing in his tone.

Before Rap could respond, Idol said as she showed the staff evidence, "Hip Hop is right. I just did some digging on my iPad, and I can confirm the story. Rap is a poser!" The iPad held many pictures of Rap at the comic book store and even some at Comic-Con.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU POSER!" screamed Indie at Rap. Rap was frightened by Indie's unadulterated, pure fury and ran as fast as he could out of MyMusic.

"Thank you, Hip Hop. That was a close one. I was this close to hiring a poser," said Indie as he grimaced at the word poser.

"No problem," said Hip Hop with a lingering sense of guilt. This situation could have happened the other way around very easily, and that thought scared Hip Hop. If only Intern 2 were here…..

While Hip Hop was sulking, he remembered the advice Intern 2/Melvin had given him. Try talking to Scene. Hip Hop was desperate, and it couldn't hurt. Scene was at her desk working while also dancing to a never-ending looping Nyan Cat. She looked so happy and free. It must be nice to actually be able to show what you're like without worrying what people would think.

Hip Hop walked towards Scene and said, "Hey Scene, I feel like we haven't talked in a while. What's happening?"

"Well I just downloaded the new My Chemical Romance album, and I'm celebrating with Nyan Cat. Nyan Nyan nyan nyan …." said Scene in her usual perky voice.

"I know you and Intern 2 were friends. Are you sad he's gone?" asked Hip Hop.

"I was at first, but I have to move on. Scene can't stay sad for too long. I think he's glad to be gone even though it won't be same. Were you friends with him too, Hip Hop?" said Scene.

"Nah, I barely knew the fool," said Hip Hop quickly, "I was just curious."

"Anyways, I have to focus on pleasing Indie. Hopefully in time he'll see me as more that a coworker. Much more," said Scene with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Really, I always thought you and Intern 2 had something going on," said Hip Hop.

"Don't be a silly willy. Intern 2 and I are just friends. I only have eyes for Indie. Maybe someday, we could be like Techno and Dubstep," said Scene as she pointed at Techno and Dubstep.

Techno and Dubstep had been dating for a few months now and were filled with romantic glee in their blossoming relationship. They had spent almost all their time together before they were dating, but now it was more intense. Since they were dating, the two of them stole kisses from each other quite often, stared in each other's eyes for what seemed like eons, and who knew what they did behind closed doors. They were in the lovey-dovey-mushy-can't-keep-my-eyes-off-you stage in their relationship.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme? Those two are glued to the hip. That's a little too much mush for my liking," said Hip Hop, who was secretly a romantic because of his books, but that was still a little much for him, "you would be better off with something like Metal and Tina."

Right now, Metal was on the phone with Tina and was saying, "Of course I'll watch Top Chef Masters with you as long as you watch That Metal Show with me later."

On the other end, Tina said, "I love you, snuggle bear."

In order to keep his rep, Metal quietly mumbled back, "Love ya too, sweetie pie," as he quickly made sure no one heard him.

"Metal and Tina are so different though," said Scene.

"Yeah, they are, but that's what makes them work," stated Hip Hop, "at least things are more interesting."

"I never thought of it that way, Hip Hop. I mean me and Indie are so different too," said Scene.

Idol and Indie burst into the room arguing, which interrupted Hip Hop and Scene's conversation.

"I will not take this stupid suggestion for our new intern!" said Indie, "we don't need another Idol running around here."

"What's that supposed to mean!" said Idol offended.

"You know what I mean," said Indie, "Just come in my office so we can at least try to discuss other options."

"NO!" said Idol, "I don't need you insulting my opinions!"

"Come on," said Indie.

"Go die in a fire," said Idol as she stomped away.

Scene immediately went up to Indie and said hopefully, "Do you need my help with that Indie?" Indie just ignored her and walked away.

When he saw the sad expression on Scene's face, Hip Hop said, "At least he doesn't hate you like he hates Idol."

"I guess you're right," said Scene still looking a little glum.

In trying to cheer her up, Hip Hop blasted the Nyan Cat and even danced with Scene a little when he was sure no one was watching. It least Scene was happy now, and he even forgot about his troubles with Intern 2 for a bit.

* * *

**I actually based Hip Hop's book club on my book club I used to go to at my local library. We didn't read those types of books, but my friends and I would always play real life wizard chess at the end as we loaded up on M&Ms and pretzels. One time, we were washing off paintbrushes in the bathroom after a craft, and for no good reason(I blame sugar), we started laughing so hard that the janitor outside thought someone was dying. Why did I tell you guys that? That was too much information wasn't it? Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Also, I wrote this chapter before I saw the new MyMusic, not that it would affect this story as much as Music Brings People Together.**


	5. Dude Looks Like a Lady

**A/N: I'm sorry for neglecting this story for over a month. I kind of just lost inspiration for a while and was kind of stuck on the ending of this chapter. Also, according one MyMusic episode, I was right about Intern 2 being bullied. Then again, that can kind of be assumed since his only friend outside of work is a squirrel. Did you see that Showtune sang a bit a Popular just like Musical did in Chapter 2?**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: I would faint if Jack ever bitched slapped me. I've always been a little curious to see what Techstep does in their office.**

**XxUnwrittenxX: I just had to add Techstep in this story since I've made it so complicated in Music Brings People Together. Scentern 2 is one of my favorite ships, but this story isn't a very shippy story. **

**StrawTucker: YGS is freaking awesowe and I'm glad you like the way I'm writing Intern 2 in this fic. He isn't completely like Jack though. I'm not that amazing, but you're too sweet. Weirdly enough, I don't really read or plan to write any PJATO or Hunger Games stories despite how much I love them.**

* * *

Indie was feeling a little exhausted after another failed attempt at finding a new intern. Deep down, he knew it would just be easier to rehire Intern 2, but he could not do that. That would just make him seem weak and powerless, and Indie made sure he would never feel like that ever again…..

**Around 15 years ago…..**

Little Jeb was different from other children his age, and when you're different, you're labeled a weirdo, and you become a target. Jeb didn't adhere to the same rules everyone else did since he didn't wear the right clothes, he didn't do the right activities, and he didn't like the same things as other children. While some kids would bring in PB&Js for lunch, he would have a warm mug of kombucha accompanied with kale. While the other kids were dancing to grunge and 90's boy bands, he dismissed them and listened to music that no one had even heard of.

At first, the whispers and look-at-that-freak glances didn't affect Adam at all, but as time passed, those little looks and glances turned into confrontations and isolations. He could take people avoiding him, but that wasn't the only thing people did. They would tease him about his clothes and would even stoop to taking them just to show their power over the lone rebel. The constant put downs and insults would eventually get under his skin, and they made him feel worthless and weak. The daily jeers and sneers began to escalate to the point where Jeb was trapped inside a locker courtesy of the popular cliques and their cronies. As each hour passed in the locker, something started to change within him. His hatred for popular things and people rose even higher after this, and he vowed that he would never ever let anyone make him feel powerless ever again. He would be in charge now.

**Back to present day….**

Indie was broken out of his reverie by Idol's shrill voice yelling, "Indie, get your sorry ass over here! This girl named Opera is supposed to be here any second for an interview."

"Don't tell me what to do!" retorted Indie as he proceeded to go over anyways. No matter what she did, Idol always seemed to rub Indie the wrong way since she personified all the popular crap he despised, yet he couldn't seem to get rid of her.

A few moments later, a girl with what looked like fake blonde braids and mischievous yet familiar blue eyes walked into MyMusic.

"I have arrived," bellowed Opera in a deep voice that rang throughout the MyMusic office. The moment her voice rang through the office, the staffers knew something wasn't right.

"You sound almost exactly like that dreamy Musical guy," said Idol suspiciously, "you even look like him."

"Musical?! How dare you compare my song to a man's voice," said Opera dramatically in her deep voice that appeared to be manlier by the second.

Hip Hop quickly pulled up a picture of both Musical and Opera on his computer and said, "If you just remove the braids, they look exactly alike." The resemblance between the two of them was undeniable. After seeing this, Idol tugged at one of Opera's braids and ended up ripping off her wig, which left a short blond haircut.

"A ha!" exclaimed Idol as tears started spilling down Opera's face.

"LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Indie who was disgruntled at this new failure to replace Intern 2, "I'm SO sick of you morons thinking being a poser will help you here!" Hip Hop shuffled uncomfortably in the background as Indie said this. Opera seemed distraught by Indie's tirade and slowly trudged out of the MyMusic office with misery plastered on her face.

"Indie, you didn't need to be so harsh," whispered Idol, "What is with you lately? It's gotten worse since Intern 2 left."

"Shut up Idol! You have no idea what you're talking about," snapped back Indie.

As Opera was leaving, a certain blonde haired man came through the door to meet her.

"Musical!" exclaimed the staffers in shock.

"Who else would it be?" declared Musical, "Now what have you people done to make my beautiful sister cry?"

Opera said between sobs, "These people thought I was you. A MAN!"

"How dare you talentless fools demean MY SISTER like that!" demanded Musical, "she has always been sensitive about her femininity. She even went to therapy. Shame on you!"

Idol quickly tried to backtrack and said in her preppy voice, "Well, we could always give her a job now that we know she's NOT a man…."

"We don't need your pity!" said Musical as he stormed out with his crying sister in tow.

"Call me!" yelped Idol as Musical left. He was cute when he was angry.

"Way to go, Idol," groaned Indie, "you just had to point out that Opera looked like a man. We were just this close to finally getting more free labor."

"You can't place all the blame on me all the time!" exclaimed Idol in anger as she dragged Indie into his office before another fight burst out.

As soon as they were enclosed in Indie's office, Indie pressed Idol against his door, grasping her soft dirty blonde hair as they began to passionately make out. Idol was about to get really into it until she remembered what she was here for.

"Indie, wait!" said Idol as she reluctantly pulled away, "We need to talk."

"Do you really want to ruin this thing we've got with words?" said Indie as he continued to close the gap between them again.

"No, I'm serious this time," exclaimed Idol between giggles since Indie was kissing her neck the way he knew made her week at the knees, "seriously, you don't want to give me a fucking hickey. What would everyone say?"

Indie abruptly broke apart from Idol and pouted, "You always just have to ruin it."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," said Idol with exasperation, "you've been so angry and grumpy lately. Blaming me all the time…even more than usual…being snippy with everyone…..You even fired Intern 2 for god sake. This is sooooooooo not attractive."

"Why should you care? It doesn't mean anything," said Indie as if it were obvious.

"Just because we're friends with benefits…"

Indie cringed as he cut Idol off by saying, "Don't use that goddamn awful overused term that in every movie these days. It's just too…"

"Mainstream," said Idol with a sigh as she completed his sentence with annoyance, "do you prefer the term fuck buddies, your royal fucking highness?"

"Please," Indie sneered, "we're barely coworkers, let alone friends."

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't care. I'm worried about you," interjected Idol with unexpected concern.

"Wow look at this. The ice queen riddled with mainstream disease actually gives a shit," mocked Indie.

"I'm actually trying to be serious for once. You need to find some other way to channel your anger. It's getting out of control," declared Idol.

"I don't have anger issues!" said Indie as he reached for a Pabst Blue Ribbon beer, "I'm perfectly fine."

"How do you explain tearing into the possible replacements for the new intern? You lost it the moment Musical mentioned making MyMusic mainstream, screamed at Rap after Hip Hop revealed him as a poser, and just completely humiliated poor Opera," ranted Idol.

"You know how much I despise posers. Of course I would be upset," explained Indie.

"This was different," said Idol, "with the old Metal, you didn't explode. You just calmly threw him to the rats. That's one decision I can actually agree with. I mean, he liked Daughtry."

Indie shuddered at even the thought of Daughtry and said grouchily, "So what! They were just a bunch of interns and posers. Who gives a shit about them?"

"You have lashed out at me as usual, but you've yelled at everyone else too. You constantly growl at Techno and Dubstep doing coupley things instead of working, and you plop tons of work on Scene and Metal. Well, we need to hire at least one other intern, and you're not making this easy. Is there any reason you keep fucking this up? Maybe someone actually needs a certain 'smelly, opinionless ottoman" suggested Idol.

"I surely hope you don't mean that useless Intern 2. You're crazier than I thought," said Indie as he finished his bottle Pabst Blue Ribbon beer and proceeded to open another, "If I seem as angry as you say, it's probably because I haven't eaten as much lately. Organic farmers have suffered with drought so it's harder to find affordable food. I absolutely refuse to eat anything inorganically grown. I rather drink the vomit in my mug of kombucha!"

"Well let's go out and get you some food. You're useless if you're passed out from hunger. Who else will I have to bug with my Bieber fever?" said Idol with a smile.

"Why would I go with you?" said Indie as he sipped at the rest of his beer. Chugging was too mainstream.

"Barely-friends-with-benefits don't let other barely-friends-with-benefits ride their bikes drunk," replied Idol, "I'll even take you to Whole Foods. I saw in on an episode of Top Chef, and it has that organic stuff you like."

"That's one more thing you've now ruined for me, Idol," said Indie as he wrote it on his list next to Foster the People, "I would rather go to this farmers' market downtown. You've probably never heard of it."

After seeing how tired Indie looked after what looked like about 3 or 4 of those awful beers, Idol decided to just drag him along before he could protest. How bad could one trip to an obscure farmers' market be?

As they were stumbling out of Indie's office, Indie went up to Metal and said, "I'm going to need you to work late tonight to interview the next intern applicant."

"Can't you get on of the interns…I mean Scene to do it?" said Metal.

"I don't trust that overly happy Scene to actually pick an intern that I'd like. Besides, she's too busy doing Intern 2's old work with some help from Hip Hop with the business stuff," stated Indie as coherently as he could after he drank those beers.

"That's why she's barely shows up to host MyMusic News anymore. Boss man, she may have been a pain, but I need more help especially with doing this interview on top of everything else," said Metal.

"Techno and Dubstep can help you."

"They're always locked up in their office raving or doing who knows what!" exclaimed Metal angrily, but Indie was no longer listening as he proceeded to leave the office with Idol, which was confusing to Metal. Indie and Idol could barely stand in the same room with one another. Metal didn't really feel like going home to Rayna and Tina now, but he didn't want to deal with all this work on his own. He saw Scene buried in paperwork that she had almost no idea how to do since Intern 2 usually dealt with the numbers because according to him, it was fun. All of the possible interns were turning out to be whack jobs and weirdos, so the chances of him getting any more help in production was pretty slim. Even though he was a kind of pathetic nerd, he at least helped Metal out. Metal grumpily waited for the new possible intern to show his or her face as almost kind of hoped that things would get back to normal soon. Well, as normal as things could get at MyMusic.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending kind of sucked. I was working on this chapter for weeks and just didn't know where I wanted to end it. Is it sad that I actually did research for this chapter by looking up how to be a hipster to find out what food and liquor Indie might like? Though, if it's already on the internet, does that make it too mainstream now? We have a quandary there. Maybe I should ask my hipster friends. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. I will try to get another chapter out sooner that I got this one out. **


End file.
